Sympathy for the Devil
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Nienna was the Lady of Mercy. She pitied all who suffered, even those who suffered in punishment. Even Melkor did she pity. [abstract metaphysical smut]


**Sympathy for the Devil**

A _Silmarillion_ oneshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be **[the exact opposite of] **minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the most metaphysical lemon i have ever done_)

* * *

Nienna was a kind soul, easily moved to pity. She mourned for all things that suffered, shedding tears without end for the evils which Melkor had wrought upon Arda, lamenting every hurt and trespass from the slightest pinprick on the least of things to the greatest and most ruinous evils which scarred the very earth itself.

In the thought of Eru, Nienna came from all things related to pity and mercy. Greatest of all the Valar did she embody these attributes, the virtues of kindness and empathy. She pitied – and sought to heal – all things which suffered.

Even those whose suffered in punishment for their own crimes.

Yes, even for Melkor did she feel sorry. Even he had not always been evil.

And so did she try, ever and anon, to heal him.

"Melkor, I am here."

In the deepest depths of the Mandos, Morgoth the Constrainer was chained by shackles of Aulëan craft. More deeply by a thousand-fold than any Dwarvish delving were the chains of Morgoth anchored, every link forged of perfectly tempered mithril, long ago blackened to a darkness rivaling the Void by the touch of his festering malice.

And into the Void he may well have been forever sealed, if not for Nienna's pity. She alone had dared to sue for mercy on Morgoth's behalf, and her fellows had relented at the last.

Some more reluctantly than others.

But Morgoth did not appreciate this. He hated her pity, and scorned her mercy. If Varda and Tulkas were the Valar he most feared, then Nienna was the one he most hated. She was utterly beyond his comprehension, and he truthfully beyond hers as well.

"So I see."

He did not meet her gaze, or perhaps I should say the _directing of her thought_, for Nienna had come here unclad, as she ever did. She wore now no visage of flesh, no shroud of mortal stature.

Nienna was naked, pure spirit. She did not hide her thoughts, unashamedly baring to him even the deepest desires in her heart of hearts. And this aroused Morgoth's lust, such as he had. The black and twisted desires in his heart were stirred, and his spirit pulled against chains which shackled shade and flesh alike. He leered at her, peering as deeply into her heart as she would let him.

He read her like a book.

"Ohhh... Melkor!" she softly moaned, feeling his thought inside her. It was a vile, pulsating thing of hatred and malice, but her pity mastered his darker inclinations, kept them from tainting her.

Morgoth grunted, not deigning to give Nienna any manner of respectable greeting. He pushed more of himself into her, bringing a great bulk of anger cold as ice up into the core of Nienna's being.

Their minds played across one another, a contest of will and cunning that had both Valar pushing themselves to their limits. Thought and spirit moved in thrusts and parries, coiling and twining in ways that no members of flesh ever could.

Morgoth thrust his desire through the cleft of Nienna's memories and dreams. She engulfed his withered form, diminished as it was by the imparting of his evil into the substance of Arda, but still he was hard and unyielding, a ravager and defiler. She was soft, and he felt her thought give way before him, being thrust aside with little resistance by the coming of his will.

Yet she did not falter, and her mind enveloped the outstretched fingers of his malice. She wrapped the core of her pity and sorrow tightly about the tendrils of Morgoth's dark thought.

"How vile you are!" Morgoth hissed, even as he tugged his mind back and forth, attempting to extricate his hate from the enveloping kindness of Nienna's spirit. "Does this please you, woman? Do not scorn me with your pity!"

"Ohhh, Melkor," sighed Nienna, and she stretched herself out over him. Her thought embraced his, burrowing a soft warmth deep into the frigid hardness of Morgoth. "Do not reject me, please! I only wish to heal you of this evil temper..."

"Foul woman," Morgoth snarled, and his anger bit down deeply into Nienna's soft caress. "Thou art an utter obscenity," he said, reverting to an older mode of thought in his indignation. "Do not mock me, wicked harlot!"

Nienna kissed him with love, a warmth of kindness which burned Morgoth more deeply than any dart of Aulë, and beat upon his thought more fiercely than any blow of mighty Tulkas.

"But I love thee, Melkor," said the Lady of Mercy, and her sadness pressed upon Morgoth from all sides. "And I pity thy wretched state. Surely thou canst yet be mended!"

Her bosom was warm upon him, the bosom of her soul. She heaved, melding softly into the hardness of Melko's thought.

"Love is not evil," she whispered into him.

"All the better," Melkor rejoined bitterly, thrusting her back, pushing her thought violently away from him with all such might as remained within him, "for I do not love thee, and I've no wish to join in thy filthy nakedness. Leave me at once! I hate thee utterly, and have no want for thy accursed pity. BEGONE!"

Nienna withdrew. She left him to his own thoughts, returning back from whence she came.

Morgoth shrank back, then, weary.

"I do not need you," he muttered bitterly in his solitude. "You, or your pity."

He remembered the softness of her thought against his, and he shivered.

"I do not need her," he repeated. "I do not need her. I do not."

No ear marked his words, but Nienna knew his heart of hearts. She saw what no others could.

She knew the truth.

* * *

A/N: At the start, I intended to just do this as a regular old lemon, with all of the usual trappings. But my imagination quickly ran away from me, and I decided to do something... _different_.

Thus, there is not a single willy or fanny to be found herein. Because the Valar aren't creatures of flesh by nature, so it would only be natural that it is not in _flesh_ that they join... ;)

Pluuuus Nienna x Melkor is a crackpairing that goes back a number of years for me, even though I've only done one other thing for it (and years ago, at that!)... a thing which I am ALMOST tempted to use as the title image.

...in fact, it SHOULD be sufficiently censored if I scribble a crappily drawn bikini over Nienna's crappily drawn naked bits... With the awful quality, I'd call it more comical than suggestive. XD

**Updated:** 6-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
